Take That Are the Inspiration!
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: Just like the title says!   Here are some DW oneshots based on the songs of Take That! For they are my Inspiration! And I love them to bits! Please R&R
1. A Million Love Songs

_**I have decided to do a Take That songfic one-shot story if you get what I mean. Basically, it's a one-shot song fic story with TT songs. I shall go through all the albums and see which ones I think I can do a Doctor Who one-shot on.**_

_**Here goes:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>A Million Love Songs

**Year: **1992

**Album: **Take That & Party

**Pairing: **10/Rose

* * *

><p><strong>A Million Love Songs<strong>

_A Million Love Songs Later_

_And here I am trying to tell you that I care_

_A million love songs later_

_And here I am_

The Doctor and Rose were at the 15th annual Galactic Ball. The Doctor had said to Rose that he hadn't been in a while and asked her if she would like to come with him. She didn't hesitate to answer, it was a straight yes.

So here they were dancing to 'A Million Love Songs'. Rose had known that this song was well known, but she had no idea that it was well known across the galaxy. She would have to look up Take That on the Universal Wide Web, when they got back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor had both his hands on Rose's hips and hers were around his neck. It felt wonderful, juts being here in each other's arms dancing to a major love song. To Rose, it felt surreal!

Rose looked up into the Doctor's eyes and found herself drowning in them. She had always known that the Doctor had wonderful eyes, and she often felt herself drowning in them, but today was different. She felt more love for him than she had ever done before, and that was saying something. Her eyes, trailed from his eyes to his lips and she found she had to stop herself from pressing a passionate kiss on them. She could feel her heart beating and she could feel her stomach do tiny flips as she looked at him.

The Doctor looked into Rose's eyes as she looked in his. He could feel his hearts beat with love for the woman in front of him. He looked down at her lips and had to fight the temptation to kiss them. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back. God, how he wanted to kiss her, to feel her, to hold her, to love her. The only thing that was really holding him back was the fact that he was a coward and that he just couldn't form the words to tell her how he felt.

The Doctor thought about part of the song:

'_A man who's trying to say three words_

_The words that make me scared.'_

Oh, how right that was. The Doctor swore that this song was written for him and Rose. It fitted so perfectly. He was a man who was trying to say those three words. Those eight letters, those three words that had one meaning. He was just too scared to say them.

He had to say them, it was a perfect chance.

"Rose," the Doctor said her name like a prayer which made Rose shiver.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something." The Doctor's voice was low and soft.

"OK,"

"Before I do, I need you to know that I am terrified saying this. So if I mess up, I am sorry." Rose nodded. "Rose, I've known you for a long time now and you're my best friend. But, I don't want you to be my best friend anymore; I want you to be so much more than that. I want to be the one to hold you, to care for you more than a friend would. What I'm trying to say is: I love you." The Doctor told her.

Rose looked at him. Surely he hadn't just said? No, he can't have, she had misheard. "What?"

"I love you, Rose. More than anything." He repeated. Rose felt like she was living in a dream. One of those dreams where it seems real and that you never want to wake up from. Rose pinched herself, this wasn't a dream, this was reality and the Doctor was indeed telling her how he really felt.

"I love you too, Doctor." Rose said. She couldn't help the tears that had formed in her eyes. Never in her life did she think that she would ever be saying the words 'I love you' to the Doctor. She had never thought she would get the chance.

The Doctor smiled at her and bent down a little so he could reach her lips. When his touched hers, the Doctor could feel fireworks in his mind and hearts as he poured all the love he had for Rose through one kiss.

Rose responded eagerly. Their lips dancing over each other in a steady rhythm. The only reason they let go was to breathe. Their foreheads pressed up against each other, with smiles on their faces.

"God, I love you." The Doctor told her for a third time. Rose just smiled. "How about we head back to the TARDIS, I have something planned for tonight." The Doctor told her with a suggestive look in his eye. Rose giggled and quickly stole a kiss from him as the Doctor grabbed her hand and led her back to the TARDIS.

~_A million Love Songs~_

The next morning, Rose was awake first and was tracing patterns on the Doctor's bare chest with her finger. The Doctor was still asleep and his arm was wrapped around Rose's bare shoulders holding her close. The previous night and been unforgettable and amazing. Something that Rose could get used to every night.

Rose moved from the Doctor's embrace slightly so she could place a kiss to his lips. As she pulled away the Doctor's eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes to see his lover smiling at him. The Doctor smiled back and kissed her fully on the mouth as passionately as last night.

"Morning," he said once he had let go.

"Morning," Rose replied.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, when we got to sleep." Rose smiled.

"Yeah,"

"I love you." Rose said simply.

"And I, Rose Tyler, love you." They kissed again before settling back down completely happy just laying in each other's arms.

That night at the Galactic Ball, had changed the Doctor and Rose's lives forever. And after that night 'A Million Love Songs' became their song.

_A million love songs later_

_And here I am trying to tell you that I care_

_A million love songs later_

_And here I am_

_~End._

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's the first one for ya! Hope you enjoyed it! Just a nice bit of good ol' TenRose fluff for your souls!<strong>_

_**Another should be up soon!**_

_**OAO**_

_**AshesAndLove!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	2. Never Forget

_**Next one:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>Never Forget

**Year: **1995

**Album: **Nobody Else

**Pairing: **10th Doctor

* * *

><p><em>Never forget where you've come here from<em>

_Never pretend that it's all real_

_Someday soon this will be someone else's dream_

To reader,

My life is coming to an end and I know it. He will knock four times is what I have been told. Who will? The Master? Must be. I'm scared, but I can't show it. I can't let people know I'm a coward, even though they probably already know.

I'm scared of dying, I'm scared of regenerating. If I change I become a new man and everything that I am now goes away. This me is dead; forgotten. I don't want that to happen.

The last time I changed I never showed how scared I was. But that was to do with the fact that I had Rose and she was scared enough. I have to admit, I was never very keen on my body before this one. There's something about my tenth self that I like more than I have liked my other selves.

I can't worry about this now though, I need to carry on and live the rest of this body's life. No matter how long that will be. I'm not invincible, no-one is.

I remember how I was before, a broken man, living with the burden of his planet's death. I had healed a lot after my last regeneration, but once again, like in everybody, I carry the burden of ruining someone's life; all because they wanted me to show them the universe.

Maybe it's time for me to die now.

So I'll say goodbye. This may be the last time I see you.

Never forget.

~The Doctor

_Never forget where you've come here from_

_Never pretend that it's all real_

_Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream_

_This will be someone else's dream._

* * *

><p><em><strong>You have no idea how hard this one was to write. It was very hard. Hope you liked it though!<strong>_

_**Please review!**_

_**OAO**_

_**AshesAndLove!**_


	3. Patience

_**And they just keep coming!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>Patience

**Year:** 2006

**Album: **Beautiful World

**Pairing: **9/Rose

* * *

><p><em>I need time<em>

_My heart is numb has no feeling_

_So while I'm still healing_

_Just try and have a little patience_

Rose had been on board the TARDIS barely a month and she still had no idea where things were on this ship. It never failed to amaze her that this ship looked like a normal size police box from the 1960's on the outside, but on the inside it was like a whole new world.

Rose loved the travelling and seeing all the aliens that she never even knew existed. Rose had never been a great believer in all things super natural. But the Doctor had changed her, for the better. She wasn't the 19 year old shop girl she used to be. She was now a young woman who travelled time a space with a 900 year old alien saving planets and people. And it was all in a day's work.

Walking down the long TARDIS corridor, Rose couldn't help but smile to herself. She had grown up so much lately it was like she was acting older than she was. But that didn't bother her. Her mum was forever telling her to grow up and act her age. Now she was acting above her age. Surely her mum wouldn't be able to complain about that.

Rose passed several rooms on her way down the corridor. She had no idea what these rooms were; she was too busy trying to find the Doctor to really care. She wanted to ask him if they could go out somewhere that wasn't dangerous for a change. But with the Doctor, danger was always part of the trip.

Thinking about the Doctor made Rose giggle. He was so much like a human, but at the same time he was so different. He looked like your average late 30's early 40's man. He had rather large ears and nose and his accent made him sound like he was from the north. Rose didn't care what he looked like or the fact that he was an alien, Rose loved him and she wouldn't want him to change. Ever.

Suddenly Rose could hear something like crying from one of the rooms ahead of her. Wondering what was going on, Rose ran to the door and knocked.

"Doctor? You in there?" Rose asked. She got no reply, so she opened the door and peered inside.

The room was dark, but there was enough light to see what was in there. It was a tidy room, almost as though it had hardly been used. There were things on the walls, and things on shelves. There was one double bed and sitting on the bed was the Doctor. He was upset about something, Rose could easily tell- hell a child could tell that. Tears were running down his face and every now and then he would sniff and wipe them away. She entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Rose asked as she walked up to him.

"Nothing Rose, I'm fine." The Doctor said, wiping his tears away and trying to compose himself.

"No you're not, what is it?" Rose sat on the bed next to him. The Doctor didn't look at her, he didn't answer her either. Instead he started humming.

"What are you humming?" Rose asked.

"Take That's patience." The Doctor answered.

"Didn't know you listen to Take That." Rose said. The Doctor ignored her and carried on humming. "Why are you humming that one?"

"Because you need to be patient with me. I'm not ready to tell you about my problems yet. I will tell you Rose, I will, but I'm not ready yet. You just have to be patient with me." The Doctor told her.

"I will, Doctor. If that's what you want. I'll wait." The Doctor looked up at her for the first time and smiled a watery smile at her. Rose smiled back.

"Thank you, I know you want to help me, but I'll let you when I'm ready. For now, if you see me like this, I think all I need is to be left alone." The Doctor said. Rose nodded. She hugged the Doctor and he hugged her back tightly, not wanting to let go. When they finally did let go, Rose pressed a kiss to the Doctor's check, got up and headed for the door. Before she left, Rose turned back to the Doctor.

"I promise, Doctor, I'll be patient. You tell me what you have to when you're ready." Rose smiled at him and he smiled back before she left the room, pulling the door up behind her.

The Doctor stared at the door for a while before taking in a deep breath and getting up. He wanted to tell her about the Time War in more detail, but patience was a virtue Rose was just going to have to hold on to for a little longer.

_Cos I, I just need time_

_My heart his numb has no feeling_

_So while I'm still healing_

_Just try and have a little patience._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Was that all right? Was 9 a bit OOC? I thought he was. I'm not very good at writing 9, took me ages to get 10 right, but I don't write 9 as often.<strong>_

_**Please let me know what you thought! Please review!**_

_**OAO**_

_**AshesAndLove! XD:)=)**_


	4. Back For Good

_**I'm back again! Hope you guys all had a good Christmas, I did!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> Back for Good

**Year: **1995

**Album: **Nobody Else

**Pairing: **10/Rose

* * *

><p><em>Whatever I said,<em>

_Whatever I did_

_I didn't mean it_

_I just want you back for good_

I want you Back, Rose. I need you. You are the one who helped me become the man I am today. Without you, I'm nothing, just a lonely Time Lord with two big holes in his hearts. Why does the universe have to be so cruel? Why can't it just let me be happy? Why? I know I must deserve this for the things I have done in my past, but surely, if you can forgive me, then the universe should be able to.

Oh Rose, what will I ever do without you? You were my life, the only person who stopped me from going insane. I have never needed anyone like I need you.

I have found someone else to travel with; I know you would have wanted me to be with someone. To show them the wonders of the universe. The thing is, she's not you. She's nice, she's brave and she's cleaver, but she's not you. Everything you were is not in her. I miss you, more than everything in the universes.

Please come back Rose. Come back for good.

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_I want you back for good_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have it. Back for Good is done! I love that song, it's one of my all time favourites by Take That! One of their biggest hits! <strong>_

_**Please review! And if you have an idea for a TT song I can use and a pairing that I can write for, that would be helpful. Just don't make me write anything I don't like (11/River! D/M in romance, stuff like that XD)**_

_**Thanks guys!**_

_**OAO**_

_**TakeThatTakeThis! XD**_

**:~ **_**(Ood)**_


	5. How Did It Come To This?

**Song: **How Did It Come To This?

**Year: **2008

**Album: **The Circus

**Pairing: **Doctor/Master

* * *

><p><em>How did it come to this?<em>

_How did it ever come to this?_

**Master's POV:**

OK, so this is going to sound weird, especially coming from me, but Theta, why are we fighting? Hasn't this gone on long enough?

(What has become of me? I've turned into some apologetic freak!)

I remember when we were on Gallifrey and we used to sit in the long grass and look up at the burnt orange sky. Oh, how I miss those days. I'm sure you'll say the same thing?

(OK, who put something in my drink? And who is making me write this? This isn't me! But it is true I guess.)

I remember when we used to run around until our families would call us in. I remember when we went out one night and almost ran away from our boring lives. We wanted to run and run and run until we were free. We would have gone anywhere, you and I.

(OK, now seriously, Theta, I'm starting to sound like you! This is not good! Oh, well, I've started now, so I might as well finish.)

I wish we could go back to those days, when we were friends and we had our whole lives ahead of us and we liked each other and didn't despise each other. Ah, the good days...although, I have to admit, watching you suffer was quite fun...I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! Or did I? JOKE THETA!

Now, I think I'm going to leave the rest of this page blank so you can fill it with what you want to say after reading this. As for me...I am going to try and take over Falloer cos their stupid and will let me do anything...I'M JOKING! I would never do a thing like that, never again! I'm a good little boy!

See ya!

...

**Doctor's POV:**

Wow, Koschei, I'm shocked you said all that. You're right, though I have to admit. How did it come to this? Well...it was probably my fault, though it's your fault to!

Anyway, I guess I'm sorry for what I did. And I hope you are too. And yes, I remember all those things that you mentioned. They were the good times, weren't they? But I have had some more good times, but I would have liked to spend them with my best friend as well. Though, maybe a couple you could have stayed out of.

I hope you were joking about the fact that you liked watching me suffer. I hated to see you suffer. And I'm glad you're not really going to take over Falloer, though you're right they are pretty stupid.

I hope that we can make things right again. I hate the fighting. It's time to put it all behind us and forget about it.

_How did it come to this?_

_How did it ever come to this?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, it's not that good, but I did it quickly cos I wanted to get something up for you. I know it's nothing major, but it's better than nothing. I just hoped you liked it. <strong>_

_**Please review and please, if you have a TT song I haven't done and you want me to do, please let me know alone with the pairing you want it for...as long as it's not 11/River then we're good! XD**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**OAO**_

_**MODTDombie! **_


	6. Do What U Like

_**This one is Take That's first ever single from 21 years ago! XD**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>Do What U Like

**Year: **1991

**Album: **Take That and Party

**Pairing: **The Master

* * *

><p><em>So you can do what you like (do what you like)<em>

_No need to ask me (do what you like)_

_Do what you like (do what you like)_

_No need to tell me (do what you like)_

Yeah, what he said *points to radio which is playing 'Do What U Like* I can do what I like, there is no-one who can me. Well expect the Doctor, but he doesn't know I'm alive at the moment; therefore I am free to do what I like! There's no-one else who can stop me!

I think I'm old enough to know that I can do whatever I please. The Doctor obviously doesn't know that. He wants everything to be done his way and no-one else wants it done like that. Well, not that I know off. I bet he's corrupted someone into thinking that he is the good guy, when in actual fact he was the one who destroyed our planet! He's a bloody killer! He's killed millions more than me (I think)!

Next time I see that man I am going to get him once and for all!

I can do what I like! And that is what I want! I want to be free!

_So you can do what you like (do what you like)_

_No need to ask me (do what you like)_

_Do what you like (do what you like)_

_No need to tell me (do what you like)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it wasn't the best chapter ever, but I had to do this song. And I think it goes better with the Master than any other character.<strong>_

_**Please review! I already have an idea for what I want to do for the next one. Well I know which song I wanna do.**_

_**OAO**_

_**~Markie**_


	7. When We Were Young

_**So this song is Take That's latest single from 2011. It's such a good song!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>When We Were Young

**Year: **2011

**Album: **Progressed

**Pairing: **The Doctor and to some extent the Master

* * *

><p><em>Whoa<em>

_When we were young_

_When we adored the fabulous_

_Whoa_

_When we were young_

_We were the foolish fearless_

_Never knowing the cost of what we paid_

_Letting someone else be strong_

_Whoa_

_When we were young_

When you're young you think that the world is a fantastic place full of laughter and everything is perfect. I thought that when I was a kid too. I had this friend who would always be there for me, we would always play on the hills of Gallifrey and everything was perfect.

Then, we grew up and everything changed. The World became dark and scary, and we lost our friendship and became arch enemies. Sometimes I wish that had never happened. To be honest, there is no 'sometimes' I think that all the time. I wish we were young again and that everything was how it seemed. The world of dreams we were living in was much better than what had become of our home before I destroyed it.

When I have friends in the TARDIS with me, all that goes away and I realise the world I now live in has it's upsides and sometimes everything is how I want it to be. But most of the time things are anything but.

I'm over 900 now, I'm no longer a child, but I still have many more years in me. But like many people. I want to be a kid again, so I don't have to worry about things like wars, my parents would do that for me.

I'd do anything for a second chance at life.

_Whoa_

_When we were young_

_When everything was what it seemed_

_Whoa_

_And every day was how we dreamed_

_Never knowing the cost of what we paid_

_Letting someone else be strong_

_Whoa_

_When we were young_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there's that one done and dusted! Any more ideas for songs I could use, then let me know. XD <em>**

**_OAO_**

**_~Markie_**


	8. How Deep Is Your Love?

_**OK, I think some people on here may kill me after reading this and then some people may love me for this. But hey, I'm changing – at quite an alarming rate if I'm honest. So yeah, please don't kill me, you'll never get any updates if you do.**_

_**Oh and by the way, I have never written anything like this before so I don't know how it will go. Wish me good luck with this, guys!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>How Deep Is Your Love?

**Year: **1996

**Album: **Greatest Hits/ Never Forget: The Ultimate Collection

**Pairing: **Doctor/Master

* * *

><p>"I love you, I always have. When we were kids and even now. I was too afraid to admit it before, I was always in denial." I say, I cannot believe I just admitted my feelings to this man. This man has always tried to make my life a living hell, but I still love him.<p>

"How deep is your love for me, Doctor, though? How deep does it go? Or is this a petty excuse for getting out of death?" The Master – Koschei – spits in my face.

"You know, how I feel. You always have. I know you always have." I'm pleading with my life that he will understand.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

Koschei's eyes go soft and he looks at me like he did the very first day we met back on Gallifrey all those years ago. In his eyes we're children again, laughing in the sun and having fun. Neither of us had a care in the world at that point. All that mattered was each other and that's how we wanted it to stay, but of course, it never did.

As I gaze into his eyes I lose myself as I often used to back in the good old days. They may have changed colour so many times since that day, but underneath it all, they are still the same beautiful eyes that I remember seeing when I was a child.

Koschei looks away and I find myself being brought back to the present. I can't work out if he's still going to try and kill me or not. I love him too much that whatever he does I will somehow forgive him. It happens every time.

"I know you're lying, so why don't you just let me get this over and done with." I close my eyes and try and stop the tears from falling. I've tried so hard and he still doesn't understand. This was never meant to be apparently. I finally thought that maybe everything will be all right between us and we could put this all in the past. But now, that seems to be just a distant wish that will never come true.

I brace myself for what I know is about to come. I've given up, nothing matters to me anymore. I might as well die. Everything I have ever loved has gone and this is just another one of those moments. Whenever I think I'm going to be happy, something always happens and turns my life back upside down. I'm sick of it now, the constant suffering, and the constant being alone. I really wanted to believe that today would mark the end of it all, but no, once again the universe has decided to hate me. After all that I have done, the universe can't let me have my share of happiness. How is that fair?

Just when I'm ready for the blow that will end my life permanently, I feel two hands cup my face and I open my eyes to see Koschei looking at me. His eyes softer than before and he looks like he wants to say something important. My eyes look into his eyes with confusion.

"Theta, you're... you're right."

"Wha...?"

"I know you mean it."

"Mean what?" And as soon as those words are out I know exactly what he means. "Oh," I say in realisation. Koschei doesn't say anything in return but instead I feel his lips upon mine. And in that moment I know how deep his love for me is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, God what the hell have I just written? Someone please help me. I think someone else is living in my body.<strong>_

_***runs away***_

_**On another note, please review. And please be kind because like I said it is my first time writing something like this.**_

_**OAO**_

_**A very nervous Markie!**_


	9. Another Crack In My heart

_**This one is for the daily prompt challenge for a forum competition on Allonsy, Geronimo and Fantastic (I got that the right way round didn't I Summer?). I apologise if it's a bit rubbish, I did this in a bit of a hurry cos it's bed time now. But I hope it's all right. Please enjoy!**_

**Song: **Another Crack In My Heart

**Year: **1993

**Album: **Everything Changes

**Pairing: **The Doctor – 10 or 11

_Another crack in my heart_

_Another picture on the wall_

_Another way to spend an evening when there's no-one there at all_

Another crack in my heart. Another one. Anymore and I won't have any hearts left. It's not fair though. Every time I think I get close to anyone, where that be friendship or something much, much more, I always loose them. Always.

I wish that I didn't have to go through all this pain. I lost my planet and now I keep losing the people that matter to me most. I see people together, laughing, being happy, smiling at one another and I think: that was me once. But not anymore. Because now, once again, I'm all alone.

I've gone through a lot in my long life and sometimes I wish it could end. Everyone I touch or get close to, their life is ruined and I've done that. Me. The man who is supposed to save lives, but instead of saving them, I ruin them. It's not fair!

Maybe I should just give up. Carry on, on my own. That way I won't ruin anyone else's life. And to make it even better maybe I should just waste away. That seems like the better option to me – and maybe even the universe.

So yeah, I've got another crack in my heart. And even though I want to end my life, want to stop this from happening to me. I know that it will never happen and I know that this latest crack in my heart will certainly not be the last.

_Another kiss to say goodbye _

_Another cross upon a chart_

_Another suitcase at the door_

_Another crack in my heart_


	10. Beautiful

_**I know , it's been ages since I've updated this. But I've finally managed to write another one-shot. I suppose this one could be seen as the Doctor's conscious speaking to him.**_

_**Also, considering all these are based on TT songs, I feel it fit to say this: HAPPY 41st BIRTHDAY MARK OWEN! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>Beautiful

**Year: **2011

**Album: **Progressed

**Pairing: **The Doctor (Any incarnation)

* * *

><p><em>This should've been so beautiful<br>Should have been my proudest moment  
>How to have and lose you all<br>How to be a disappointment_

Yeah, it should have been beautiful. But it wasn't and now that you look back on your past now that you're alone, you can see why. You can see that everyone you ever loved you let down; everyone who gave their life for you could have been spared if only you hadn't let them close. You know that you have been a disappointment for everyone and anyone who ever knew you; but you can't change. You try; you try so hard, but nothing anyone does has ever truly worked. Deep down, you're the same ruthless man you always were and no-one can ever change that.

As you think about the last time you had everyone together, you wonder what has happened to them. You wonder if their life is better now that they aren't with you and deep down inside you know that the answer is yes. You would think that after all this time, you would have realised that you are a disappointment in the eyes of the universe. Yet, for some strange reason, people still love you; will still fight tooth and claw for you. Why? Lord knows. You constantly put their lives in danger and yet they would risk everything to be with you. How does that make you feel? Guilty?

So you think: _Save your cheers and my applause, I never was worth fighting for_. And you know, better than anyone else in the universe, that you are definitely not worth fighting for and you never will be.

_This should've been so beautiful  
>Been so beautiful<br>It could have been so beautiful  
>Tonight<em>


	11. Shine

_**I've got another up! Wahoo! This one is based on my favourite Take That song: Shine. Just love this song, it's such a typical Mark Owen-type song, so I had to write something about it.**_

_**Also, Happy 39th Birthday Robbie Williams! :D (whom, the song Shine is apparently about)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>Shine

**Year: **2007

**Album: **Beautiful World

**Pairing: **Doctor/Companion

* * *

><p><em>You, you're such a big star to me<br>you're everything I wanna be  
>But you're stuck in a hole<br>and I want you to get out_

I don't think you realise how special you are and how much you mean to everyone who knows you. There are a lot of people in the universe who would love to be even a little bit like you; brave and smart; outgoing and humorous. But, like the song says: _you're stuck in hole_. You're stuck in a hole that we all want you to get out of. This 'hole' you're in is stopping you from realising how amazing you are and how much we all love you. If only you stopped to think a moment about what you do and what it means to the people you help; what it means to us as you're companions; as your friends. Without you, we would be nothing. We would be stuck at home with nothing more to keep us entertained other than our simple, boring lives. You have shown us the wonders of the universe and yes, it may be scary and it may be dangerous at times, but it's worth it – and you need to believe that.

All the time you put yourself down by saying things like: "I could've saved them – _should've _saved them." When you know you did everything you could to save as many people as you could. You have to realise that you can't save everyone all the time – no matter how hard you try. So, again, like the song says: _Stop being so hard on yourself, it's not good for your health._

If you just open your eyes for a second, you might be surprised at how much you've done and how much it has affected people for the better. And, if you open your eyes wide enough, it might just make you want to smile.

I'm telling you all this for a reason and the reason is: I want you to get out of that hole you have dug yourself into and I want you to let me love you, let me know you and let me show you the light on your face. Let it shine because you're all that matters to me.

_So come on, come on, get it on  
>Don't know what you're waiting for<br>Your time is coming don't be late, hey hey  
>So come on<br>See the light on your face  
>Let it shine<br>Just let it shine  
>Let it shine.<em>


	12. These Days

_**Wow, I'm not gonna lie, I didn't think that I would be back here writing again. After all, it's been over two years since I last updated anything on here and certainly well over a year since I've written any kind of fanfic. Anyway, I do apologise if this isn't the best comeback of all, I am worried that I've forgotten how to write DW, but here goes.**_

_**As always, I own nothing and this is obviously purely fiction for entertainment purposes only.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

...

**Song:** These Days  
><strong>Year:<strong> 2014  
><strong>Album:<strong> III  
><strong>Pairingcharacter:** Any companion of The Doctor

...

'_Tonight we're gonna live for _  
><em>We're gonna live for these days'<em>

When you travel with The Doctor, the whole of the universe opens up to you and you realise just how small our lives are and how vast life really is. You gain a new perspective on everything around you and the days that you are travelling are the days that turn you from that ordinary human being into someone much more special and you realise that, it doesn't matter who you are, you can live a life that is worthwhile.

Of course, being with The Doctor makes you understand that all life has a significance to it and that no-one is without some importance. These are the days when you are made to open your eyes and mind and live, for the first time, a life that is full of danger and excitement that others only dream or fear about.

These are the days when the truths of the universe are opened up to you. Some may hide from it while others will relish it and take on board the lessons that are learnt. The things you learn from your travels with The Doctor are one of a kind and cannot compare with the lessons learned in a classroom on the continents of planet Earth. These are the lessons that only a select few will ever get the chance to experience - a privilage which may, at times, may appear to be like something from a dream.

The lessons are hard and may take time to accept and remember. The hardest lesson of all though, is how to say goodbye to the life you have just started to adjust to and go back to something that once resembled normality.

This is the day that we all dread and, although we refuse to accept the fact that it is a day that will, ultimately come for all of us, it still comes, regardless of whether you're ready or not and the days that you spent with The Doctor are gone, but the memories will never fade. Because these are the days that we will remember. We will remeber the dangers, the monsters, the aliens; we will remember that sudden jolt as the TARDIS began it's journey; but most importantly, we will remember the days that taught us that we have the potential to be someone brilliant.

'_Tonight we'll remember _  
><em>We'll remember these days'<em>


End file.
